An on-cell or in-cell type touch screen device can be manufactured by installing a touch device in a display device. Such a touch screen device can be used as an output device for displaying images while being used as an input device for receiving a touch of a user touching a specific area of a displayed image. However, the touch screen device cannot sense the amount of touch force/pressure applied to the touch screen.